


Man in a Suit [FANART]

by Wanderer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, New York City, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My graphic version of the stories that must circulate around New York about the mysterious man who shows up to help people in NY who are in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man in a Suit [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in S1-2 of POI, really. Before Samaritan came online, back when Maxine Angeles was chasing rumours of the "Man in a Suit". Maxine: "He shoots a lot of kneecaps..." Reese: "Sounds like a great guy." So true! : D
> 
> Many thanks to Scully1138 for her help in deciding which version to use. : )

 


End file.
